


New Projects

by AzraelGFG



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sex Tapes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Sansa and Stannis decide to spice up their love life.





	New Projects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



> A little birthday present for my crazy funny auntie @Tommyginger :D
> 
> Special thanks and kudos for @Sarah_Black, who was so kind to beta the story and give her input :)

Sansa couldn’t remember who had the idea first. Maybe they had both suggested it to spice up their sex life. But now Sansa couldn’t remember, as she made the last preparations, how they both ended up agreeing to make a real sex tape.

Not that their sex life was boring by any means, but it lately lacked the excitement it had when they’d been fresh together. 

He was an executive at one of the biggest companies in Westeros, and she was the daughter of the governor of the North. They had done everything to keep the prying eyes of the press out of their relationship, and luckily they had been successful so far.

She still remembered how exciting and wicked it had been when she had visited Stannis in the office, during his lunch break, for the first time, with the risk of Robert stumbling in on them, before they had made their relationship public to her parents and his older brother.

She and Stannis had spent weeks preparing for this day. They had spent countless hours on the internet doing research. And in a fit of paranoia they had told all of their friends and family, that they were going a short trip to the Stormlands, so they were sure they wouldn't be disturbed by sudden visitors. Sansa had even taken Lady to a pet hotel, so no questions would be asked about the husky. If they were really going to do it, it had to be perfect. Not that anybody would ever see it. Should her parents ever know what she was about to do, or gods forbid, actually see the video, she would never be able to look them in the eyes again. Her parents still thought she was their perfect little girl. It had taken them time to accept Stannis as her significant other.

Sansa had just finished with her hair and was now putting on some film-ready make-up, while Stannis set up the camera.

They had decided they wanted to include some roleplaying in their video, like they often did in bed. Sansa had been open to suggestions and Stannis had awkwardly suggested, if she might want to play an intern while he pretended to be the CEO of Baratheon Enterprises.  
 _He basically wants to reenact the way we met, only a little bit hotter,_ Sansa thought, feeling amused.

She had indeed been an intern at Baratheon Enterprises, during her third semester at _KLiT_ , the Kings Landing institute of Technology, but Stannis had only been the head of the finance department, even if everybody knew that he was the man in charge, rather than his older brother Robert.

Sansa’s phone vibrated and showed a message from Stannis. Everything was ready.

Sansa looked at her reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath.

“You can do this. This is not going to be awkward. It’s going to be fun because I’ll be with Stannis,” she said to herself before leaving the bathroom.

She went down the hallway of Stannis´ loft and knocked on the frosted glass door of his study.

“Come in,” Stannis voice sounded like it did on any given workday: commanding and confident.

Sansa opened the door and saw Stannis sitting at his table, awaiting her.

Sansa noticed the small red light of the camera standing on its tripod near the bookshelf that covered the wall opposite the window. The blinds were drawn.

“You are late Miss….?” Stannis began, and Sansa knew what he wanted to hear.

“Stark, Mr. Baratheon. Sansa Stark. I’m sorry that I am late. I had so much to do,” Sansa said innocently.

“It’s not acceptable to be late in this company Miss Stark,” he said getting up from his chair. He was wearing his usual suit and a grey tie Sansa had given to him near the start of their relationship.

Sansa walked over to the table. She had dressed just like one would expect an intern to dress in a sex tape. She wore a tight white blouse under her black blazer. Her top buttons weren’t buttoned, allowing Stannis - and the camera - a good look at her cleavage. Her black skirt was short enough to show a glimpse of her lace-topped stockings. For this special occasion, Sansa had bought some new lace lingerie from Margaery’s Secret; Stannis didn’t know about that yet.

“I am so sorry Mr. Baratheon,” Sansa said and tried to sound seductive. “What can I do to make this right?” she asked as she stood in front of him biting her lip.

Sansa could barely contain her laughter, when she saw Stannis swallow as he looked down at her cleavage.

“Please call me Stannis, Miss Stark and I am sure we can come up with a solution that benefits us both.”

_Gods, that really sound like the start of one of these videos_ , Sansa thought, amused.

Sansa traced her finger over his chest and slowly started to undo his tie.

“I am sure we will, Stannis,” she said slowly and let his name roll sensuously off her tongue. “Please, call me Sansa.”

Sansa threw the tie into one corner of the room and started to kiss Stannis’ clean shaven cheek. 

“What would you have me do to make up for being late?” she asked as she unbuckled his belt, opened his zipper, and let her hand disappear down his pants.

He was already hard and Sansa gave his cock a few strokes through his boxer shorts.

“Well,” Stannis said breathless. “I think this might be a good solution.”

Stannis unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his well built chest covered with black hair. He threw the shirt away to join his tie where it was lying on the ground.

Sansa got rid of her blazer, before letting her hand disappear once more down his pants.

“Gods, my love,” Stannis whispered, as her slender fingers found his cock once again.

“Psst, stay in character,” Sansa reminded him with a giggle.

Stannis quickly unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her new bra to him. His eyes widened at the sight of the white lace.

He hungrily started to kiss the top of her breasts, but stopped and pressed his lips passionately to hers.

Sansa let her hand travel over his chest and when the kiss broke Sansa shot him a mischievous smirk and got on her knees in front of him while he leaned onto the heavy table.

She pushed his pants down, until his cock sprang free and jutted proudly in front of her.

“Is this an acceptable as apology for being too late?” she asked wrapping her hand around his cock, making him gasp.

“We will see Miss Stark,” Stannis rasped looking her straight in the eyes.

Sansa licked her lips and gave his cock some additional strokes, before letting her tongue travel all the way up from his base to the tip, and then finally wrapping her lips around his hot member.

“Gods, fuck,” she could hear him mutter and she remember something she had seen once, when she and Jeyne had watched “One Night in Sunspear”, the sex tape of one of the Martell sisters.

Stannis stroked through her hair and loosened her bun, letting her auburn hair cascade down her back.

This wasn’t the first-time Sansa was sucking Stannis’ cock. The first time had been in his office, while Robert yelled at some poor employee outside the door, but that had just been an ordinary - if very good - blowjob. Now Sansa intended to do something she would usually only expect people to do when they were getting paid for being filmed while having sex.

She took his cock deeper into her mouth than she had ever done and nearly gagged, while Stannis groaned and rested one hand gently at the back of her head.

_That was harder than I thought it would be_.

Stannis let go of her hair and she pulled back a little to continue to stroke him, while she carefully sucked on his balls. Her jaw ached a little, and she needed a bit of a rest.

Despite the difficulty of what she had attempted, she definitely thought it was worth it. She could feel how her underwear got damper with every moment that passed, and her awareness of the camera was only making her feel hotter.

Stannis covered her hand with his and gestured for her to get up again. 

“That was very good Sansa, but do you really want to make up for your tardiness?” he asked.

“Yes, sir. Of course, sir,” she said and Stannis surprised her by picking her up and placing her on the edge of the table.

With experienced hands, he undid her bra and started to attack her breasts with hungry kisses. It felt …before she had a chance to recover her senses, Stannis kissed his way down over her belly until he reached her damp white lace panties.

Sansa moaned as Stannis stroked her still-covered mound.

“Gods, you’re so wet for me,” he said and it sounded a bit awkward to hear that out of Stannis’ mouth. He had never been much of a dirty talker.

Stannis loosened her garter belt and she lifted her bum as he slowly started to pull down her panties.

Sansa watched Stannis curiously, biting her lip, waiting for his reaction to what he was seeing.

Instead of the neat auburn patch of hair that usually awaited Stannis every time he saw her naked, this time he was faced with completely bare skin.

Stannis raised his eyebrows in surprise and shot her a questioning look. She blushed.

“I read that it’s common in this type of videos to be bare,” she muttered feeling her cheeks burn.

Stannis didn’t give her an answer, but smirked instead and got on his knees. He started to trace circles around her cunt with his tongue.

“Gods, you really are so incredibly wet,” he breathed and pushed two fingers inside her and carefully started to stroke her inner walls.

“Stannis…please…” she wantonly moaned throwing her head back as he started tease her clit with slow strokes of his tongue.

He held her by the thighs as she came undone lying on his desk in the middle of his study. Deep and long moans escaped her, and she was sure she would sound like an experienced pornstar in the finished film.

“That was really good Miss Stark,” Stannis said and helped her off the desk, while she was still trying to regain her breath. Her cheeks felt hot and her hair was hopelessly tangled. She hoped it looked sexily disheveled rather than just messy. She didn’t want to ruin the video with bad hair. “Bend over,” Stannis whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

Still shivering with anticipation, she did as ask and bent over his desk. Thinking of the camera, she drew in a deep breath and considered what her character would do. She decided to go with confidence. She smirked over her shoulder at Stannis, who had just got rid of his last clothes, and she spread her thighs, wantonly offering him her needy, throbbing cunt.

Stannis gave her a light slap on the ass, just the way she liked, and she could hear him giving his cock a few strokes.

Sansa moaned as she felt him coat himself in her slickness, and then held her breath when he paused.

Finally, he plunged into her in one swift thrust.

Sansa gasped at the feeling of being filled by him. It was familiar, but due to the camera it also felt completely new. 

Stannis pulled a bit back, before burying himself inside her once more. His hands firmly held her by the hips and soon he found a fast-paced rhythm that made Sansa want to push back to meet him halfway each time. The sound of skin smacking against skin filled the room.  
“Stannis…please…harder…” Sansa begged, as she felt herself coming close to her next peak.

“You want it harder, Miss Stark?” he asked spanking her ass.

“Yes…” she breathed, and Stannis started to thrust harder and faster.

Sansa bent further over the desk and she held onto the opposite edge of the table, while her hard nipples brushed over the cool wooden surface, with every single one of Stannis’ thrusts.

“Fuck, Sansa,” Stannis panted behind her and her legs began to shake and her inner walls clenched around his cock. 

She screamed as she went over the edge of her orgasm.

Stannis continued with slow, deep thrusts, while she rode out her peak on his desk.

Sansas hair was sticking to her sweaty back and she licked her lips as Stannis pulled out of her with an embarrassing, wet sucking noise. _Hopefully we can edit that out in post-production_...

“Will you be tardy again in the future again, Miss Stark?” he asked and Sansa knew what he wanted to hear.

“I might, Mr. Baratheon,” she said and Stannis turned her around with his strong hands, until she was lying completely sprawled on her back.

He pulled her to the edge of his desk and Sansa smirked, as she spread her legs further, to give the man who loved her more access.

Stannis took his still hard cock in hand and guided himself alongside her folds, brushing over her clit, making her whimper every time his tip touched her sensitive pearl.

“Stannis…please…” Sansa moaned and wrapped her legs around him. By some miracle her high heels were still clinging to her feet.

“Do you want my cock, naughty woman?” he asked.

Sansa nodded, biting her lip and smirking.

Stannis guided himself inside and started with some slow long thrusts, making her breasts bounce every time his pelvis met hers.

Sansa glanced to the shelf for a short moment, where the camera was still staring at her with a tiny light, indicating that everything they just did was saved for later. She felt wicked to know that every moment was filmed. Sansa had thought it would be a mood killer to be filmed, similar to knowing your parents were asleep a few rooms away, but in truth it was quite the opposite.

Stannis hand found a breast and gently kneaded it, stroking over her stiff pink nipple with his thumb.

Sansa knew from the way he breathed that he had been close to his own peak for a while now. After they had agreed to do this, they had both done a bit of research and they had agreed that if they did this for once in their lives they wanted to end it like it was common for things to end in these sorts of videos. Luckily Wikipedia had been a good source regarding the common practices in porn videos.

“Will you come for me, Mr. Baratheon?” she asked, trying to make her voice as sweet and seductive as she could. Whenever she used this tone she could always make Stannis do her bidding. Sansa would have laughed at how much she sounded like a real pornstar, if she hadn’t been right on the precipice of her next peak.

“By the gods, _yes_ ,” Stannis growled and started to increase his pace, letting loose with hard thrusts, making the heavy desk move a little with each one.

Stannis’ breathing became heavier and he started to stroke her clit with his experienced fingers until she came undone due to the combined efforts of his hand and his cock.

_Gods...I can´t believe I´m coming again_ , she thought just as her body turned to jelly.

Sansa came back to senses just a Stannis pulled out of her and he roared as he spilled his hot seed all over her belly in several messy spurts. 

Sansa stroked his sweaty chest and his eyes found hers. They were both panting and they watched each other without saying anything for a moment, before Sansa started chuckle.

“Cut,” she said smirking like a cat that got the cream. Stannis started to chuckle, too.

She sat up and Stannis placed a soft kiss on her lip, before he left to get a towel for her. Licking her lips, she looked down and saw that some of Stannis’ seed had even reached her chest.

_If only Harry could see me now_ , Sansa thought, feeling amused. Her asshole of an ex had always called her frigid and prudish. That had been before she had found out that he had been fucking half the campus behind her back and subsequently ended things.

And now she was sitting here with her boyfriend’s seed sticking to her belly, after they had just filmed a _sex tape_.

“Who’s the prude now, asshole?” Sansa muttered to herself just as Stannis returned with a towel. He had put on a clean pair of boxer shorts.

“You were saying, darling?” he asked as he handed her the towel.

“Nothing,” she said smiling, cleaning off his seed. “That was fun.”

“Aye, it was,” he said and sat down in his expensive leather desk chair, leaning back.

Sansa got off the desktop, sticky with sweat and other fluids, and had trouble standing upright. Her legs felt like jelly and she felt raw in good way. Like she had just been fucked mindless. Which she had.

She grabbed Stannis shirt from the floor and put it on, buttoning it up a little. The smell of Stannis aftershave mixed with the smell of sex all around her filled her senses, and she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

Only the sound of her heels on the expensive wooden floor could be heard as Sansa walked over to the shelf to get the camera and end the recording.

“I love you, Sansa,” Stannis said as she got the camera off the tripod.

“I love you too,” she said smiling at him.

She went back to him and sat down on his lap, after giving him a kiss.

“Do you we want to have a look?” she asked opening the small camera display.

“Do you want to? We could still delete it and never speak of this again,” he said.

“We might delete it. After all, I could never look my parents in the eyes if they ever found out about this, but first I want to watch it though,” she said.

“If Robert hears, he will talk about it until he’s on his deathbed,” Stannis said. He paused, clearly thinking it over. “Okay. We watch it once and then we delete it.”

Sansa tried to start the replay but it didn’t work. The camera kept telling her that there was a memory error.

“It keeps telling me there’s an error,” Sansa said. “Did you put the memory card in?”

Sansa had received the camcorder last sevenmas from her father and she hadn’t had the chance to use it for anything yet.

“I thought you said it had internal memory?” Stannis said with doubt in his eyes.

“It has, but it only last for five minutes if you film in 4k. And the camcorder films by default in 4k.”

“That means?” he asked.

“It means that we only have five minutes of film showing how you calibrated the camcorder to point at your desk,” she said, laughing.

Stannis looked a bit embarrassed by his mistake.

“I’m sorry Sansa,” he muttered.

“For what? Now instead of having the memory of the film we have the memory of us filming it,” she said. “Or not filming it to be honest. It was still fun though, even if your desk is pretty uncomfortable.”

Stannis laughed, looking reassured.

“Yes, it was fun,” he said and stroked her thigh. “We could go to the bedroom instead. There is a soft bed awaiting us,” he said.

“Yes, we might, Mr. Baratheon,” she said playfully.

Stannis smirked back as Sansa grabbed his hand to lead him to their bedroom.

The End.


End file.
